


Sing to Me

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Married Life, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry wants Iris to sing to him.





	Sing to Me

Movie Musicals have long been a favorite of Barry and Iris. Ever since Barry moved into the West house, he and Iris made a tradition of watching a musical on rainy days and singing along to it. Nearly two decades later, rain made both of them feel an instinctual ache for song and dance.

It was a particularly gloomy day in Central City. The sun had not been seen since it set the previous evening. The drizzling aftermath of a thunderstorm dosed the residents with melancholy.

Immune to the weather's effect thanks to the comfort of musical theater, Barry and Iris were sat up in bed watching Chicago. They'd barely moved all day. Iris was still wearing Barry's t-shirt she liked to sleep in, with a pair of lace panties underneath. Barry had his arm around her. A half empty bowl of popcorn rested in between their thighs.

"You know," Iris began, taking another handful of popcorn. "I bet Razzle Dazzle is The Music Meister's favorite song."

Barry snigger.

A curiosity hit Iris and she was surprised she'd never thought about it before. "Bear, when you were trapped in that musical world, you said there was a version of me called Millie."

"Mmm hmm." Barry mumbled with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Did I sing?"

"No, unfortunately you didn't." Barry answered. "But, Joe did."

Iris' jaw dropped. "He did?"

"Yep. He was really good."

Iris grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Hey, this a good-"

"My dad, Joe West, sang to you?" Iris asked in disbelief.

"Not to me." Barry corrected. "He sang to you."

Iris' lips curled into a smile. She had precious memories of her dad singing her lullabies when she was young and couldn't fall asleep. Her heart felt tender as she recalled the melody of his voice. "What did he sing?"

"A nice father-daughter ballad. It must've been an original because I've never heard that song before. It was sweet, very Joe like."

Iris felt giddy.

"Although," Barry continued while Iris was lost in thoughts of her dad. "He was a mobster............. so overall, he wasn't very Joe like."

Iris wasn't listening. She was thinking up possible lyrics and rhythms the musical alternate universe version of her dad wrote for her.

Barry studied her face. "What are you thinking about?"

"I wish I got to hear it." Iris sighed.

Barry frowned. He wished he could remember the words to the song. Getting shot and almost dying kind of muddied the details of everything that happened before that.

"What is it with other versions of Joe West singing, but not my dad?"

Barry laughed. "I don't know."

"What if my dad has a golden voice but is just too embarrassed to share his talent with the world?" Iris suggested.

"The great tragedy of Earth-1."

They both laughed. Iris moved the bowl to the bedside table and snuggled into Barry's side. His arm wrapped around her and he gave an affectionate squeeze.

"I wish my dad would sing to me again." Iris admitted. "I wouldn't even care if he was good, I'd just like to hear it."

"Everything is better in song." Barry sighed.

Iris looked at Barry with adoring eyes. "I loved when you sang to me."

Barry's face lit up with joy.

"It was the most romantic thing I could have ever dreamed of."

Barry took Iris' left hand in his and they both admired her engagement ring. But, that didn't stop Iris from noticing the smirk creeping up on Barry's face.

"What?" She said with a tentative look.

"I would like to be serenaded too."

Iris laughed. She assumed Barry was joking, but when she caught his eye again, she could tell the request was genuine. "Oh my god, you're serious."

"Yeah!"

Iris pointed a finger at herself. "You really want ME to sing to you?"

"I would love nothing more." Barry told her.

"My voice is awful."

"It's not. And even if it was, I wouldn't care. Just like you wouldn't care if your dad was a good singer or not." Barry explained.

"Yeah, but that's different." Iris retorted.

"How?"

"If singing is going to be romantic, it has to be good. You, Barry Allen, have the voice of a Disney prince. It was made for a romantic song. My voice on the other hand," Iris made a sour face trying to think of the most fitting adjective. "Let's not even go there."

"That is not true. I've heard you sing!"

Iris lowered her brows. "When?"

"You used to sing in your room every morning while you got ready for school."

"That doesn't really count."

Barry didn't concede. "You were singing in the shower the other day."

Color drained from Iris' face. She suddenly felt clamy. "You- You heard that?"

"Yes, and it sounded beautiful." Barry assured her.

Iris covered her face with her hands. "Uggghh."

"Iris!" Barry pleaded.

"No." She said firmly, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm mad at you. You had a chance to join me in the shower and instead you chose to listen to me sing? Unforgivable." She turned her back on him.

Barry pulled her down onto the bed and stroked her hair. "I'll make it up to you next shower. I promise."

Iris' expression softened. Barry leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Mmm, I love you." She hummed.

"I love you."

Iris closed her eyes and relaxed. But, she couldn't relax. She felt Barry watching her.

"What?" She demanded, opening one eye.

"I still want you to sing to me."

"REALLY???"

Barry nodded vigorously. "Really!"

Iris sat up and held Barry's face in between her hands. "Baby, I sound like an ally cat!"

"You sound like an angel!" Barry insisted.

She released his face and he let the top half of his body plop down onto the bed. Laughing from a mix of frustration and amusement, Iris rolled over onto Barry's chest. "I could shatter glass."

"An amazing talent. I'd like to see that." Barry countered.

Iris rolled her eyes. Barry pouted his lips. Damn him! He knew that puppy dog face would make her do anything he wanted. Why did he have to be so fucking adorable?

"Fine."

Barry's pout transformed into a smile at super speed. He kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"What should I sing?" Iris asked.

Barry tapped his finger against his jaw as he contemplated. Iris folded her arms, feeling annoyed by how much thought he was he was putting into this.

"L.O.V.E. by Frank Sinatra" Barry finally decided.

Iris looked down at him with a raised brow. "Really?"

Barry nodded. He gave Iris a gentle push. She rose to her knees and shuffled to the end of the bed. Barry sat up attentively. He positioned pillows against the headboard to cushion his back. Iris cleared her throat and wiggled her lips around in a mock attempt at a vocal warmup.

Barry rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the show. "You're going to sound great."

Iris stared daggers at him. "When Caitlin asks why your ears are bleeding, remember you asked for this!"

"When she asks how I spontaneously ascended into heaven you'll have to tell her I asked for this."

After rolling her eyes, Iris started singing in a low, shy voice.

" _L is for the way you look at me_  
 _O is for the only one I see_  
 _V is very very, extra ordinary_  
 _E is even more then anyone that you adore_ "

She started swaying gently to the beat of the song.

" _And love is all that I can give to you_  
 _love is more then just a game for two_  
 _two in love can make it_  
 _take my heart and please don't break it_  
 _love was made for me and you_ "

Barry was captivated by his wife's singing. His loving, encouraging stare gave Iris the confidence to get a little louder.

" _L is for the way you look at me_  
 _O is for the only one I see_ "

Seeing the happiness on Barry's face urged Iris on more. She found her voice and was truly singing now.

" _V is very very, extra ordinary_  
 _E is even more than anyone that you adore_ "

Iris hopped off the bed. She grabbed her hairbrush off the dresser and pretended it was a microphone.

" _L _ove is all that I can give to you_  
 _love is more then just a game for two__ "

"Woooh!" Barry cheered from the bed.

Iris shimmed her shoulders, dancing like an old fashioned lounge singer. Barry was clearly enjoying it, especially since she was wearing nothing but his t-shirt and her panties.

"Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it"

Iris slowly raised her arms in dramatics as she belted out the next line,

" _Love was made for me and yooooooooouuuuuuuuuu_ "

Barry clapped enthusiastically. "Yeeaahhhh!"

Iris jumped onto the bed and stood over Barry's legs.

"Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and yoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

She flung out her arms when she finished, causing her hair to fly in her face.

Barry applauded. "Bravo! Bravo!"

Iris giggled. He grabbed her down by the back of her knee. She collapsed on him, still giggling. Barry pushed her hair aside and kissed his way down her neck.

"You sounded so good." He whispered in her ear.

"You only think that because you love me."

"Well, how could I resist falling head over heels in love with you, what with your romantic serenade." Barry teased.

"Shut up!"


End file.
